


The Last Game

by skyONflames



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyONflames/pseuds/skyONflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Oneshot) She dared to take his toy away from him and Ramsay decided to play games with her too. Sick games that made her curl in her bed and cry like a little girl.<br/>This chase will be the last game she will ever play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Game

The sound of rain hitting the green forest in heavy fast droplets didn't register to her ears as she ran. The only sound she could make out was the barking of the dogs Ramsay released not too long ago, chasing after her. They were getting closer. She need to run, to get away.

Her beautiful dress, a parting gift from Petyr, was weighting heavy on her, slowing her pace, util she tripped on it and fell into the muddy earth.

Petyr was wrong, oh so wrong. Stannis didn't have the control he thought he had on the wildlings and they revolted so the King decided to remain there until peace at the Wall was restored. Who knows when he will finnaly set his army marching towards Winterfell and cure the North of the disease that was the Boltons. But it won't matter when he comes. She won't be there to see it. She will most likely be flayed alive and bled to death by then.

Ramsay will make sure of that.

Petyr was wrong about him too. He did not "fall for her". It was all just very good acting. He was all smiles and good manners until the mangled poor Theon gathered enough courage to confess to her in the privacy of her chambers about her two youngest brothers. She tried to set him free. Ramsay didn't like her trying to part him from his Reek and his mask had droped faster then one could blink and with it the reality of what kind of monster he really was.

The torture she suffered at Joffrey's hands was just an introduction to the true pain she endured from her betrothed. It didn't matter that his father wanted her untouched in every way. She dared to take his toy away from him and Ramsay decided to play games with her too. Sick games that made her curl in her bed and cry like a little girl. This chase will be the last game she will ever play.

She struggled to her feet and started running again. She could hear Ramsay's voice now, carrying through the wind, encouraging his dogs to pick up speed, to find her faster, to hunt her.

So blind by fear she was she didn't see the deep slope right ahead of her and she fell again but this time she kept falling, rolling past sharp rocks that left deep cuts into her flesh, past twigs and leaves and mud that stuck to her body, down, down until she finally stopped, her head hitting one raised root of an ancient tree hard enough to make her world a blur and her senses dull enough so that when the hounds finally got to her, she hardly felt a thing.


End file.
